


Destiny

by duizhangting, zhuthotting



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M, angel!zhengting, demon!xukun, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duizhangting/pseuds/duizhangting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuthotting/pseuds/zhuthotting
Summary: Cai Xukun was a demon. Breaking one of the demon kingdom's rules, he was sent to the human realm as a punishment and lost all of his power. There, he met Zhu Zhengting, a friend of friend whom he found to be special in his eyes.One thing Cai Xukun didn't know was, the reason for the existence of the rule he broke.One thing that Cai Xukun doesn't know , no above creature shall fall for those from below."After all, they are just objects that are being played the by destiny"





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> so we were just talking about some zhengkun au one day and here we are now!

Xukun wants to be normal, as normal as a demon would. By that, he means not being banished on earth. No fucking way. Wait, what was his father said again? Xukun already has enough and he blames all of what’s happening to him to one person. No, scratch it. One angel. What was on his mind? Why he helped that angel? Okay, to be honest that angel is cute. But, that’s it. Xukun has to face the consequences because of his own stupidity interacting with the said creature. His father is still explaining and saying things that his mind couldn’t even comprehend what he is talking about anymore.

“-and you still have one more day” his father then pauses. Looking at Xukun expectantly when the said boy doesn’t even listening to what he was explaining. He then nudges his son to get some reaction just to receive a slight budge on his son’s eyebrow. Rolling his eyes, the father then says it once more. “You still have one more day on this realm, to.. You know saying goodbye and things. And things, and to sum up of what I were explaining to you I’ll send you my assistant. And oh- don’t forget to visit your brother, he needs to know you’re leaving.”

And that’s how Xukun finds himself near the gates again, he watches the gates carefully not wanting to go out any sooner and giving a dirty look to the said gates. His brother is suddenly materialized in front of him, shocking Xukun who hasn’t pay any attention to his surroundings. His brother gives him a smile, before hugging him and Xukun hugs him back, together they enter the house near the gates. The house is odd, considering the location that is near the gates of two realm in which basically is not everyone’s favorite place, especially if they don’t want to be banished ‒ unlike Xukun and weirdly his brother.

“So, what brings you here?” Rapen asks, his feature is so demonic, Xukun asks himself what makes his brother half angel half demon. He just couldn’t pinpoint what is the difference. It is the time when his brother decided to open his wings that Xukun finally understands what is it, he is never really looking at his brother’s figure up close like this. Unlike his bat-like wings his brother’s is very much looking like angels’ ‒those feathery wings‒ except his brother’s feather is coloured in ravenous black. Looking similar to those crow than doves. Xukun then nods his head as if knowing why his brother is here and not in the main mansion.

“You know, what? Don’t answer, I actually already know what it is. I just want to confirm things and asks what’s your punishment and what you could bring there,” Rapen then continues, as Xukun is not answering his question.

“It’s true, I’m kicked out, no guards, no friends, no siblings, no power, no wings, you know the basics. One thing I was able to keep was only my eyes power, if that will even help me on earth,” Xukun huffs as he finally settles down sitting on the sofa. Rapen just laughs and snaps his hand as a cup of tea suddenly appears in front of Xukun. Xukun rolls his eyes, probably will be missing this power too. Tomorrow he will become a mere human and he needs to do everything manually, how boring.

“It’s not that bad. I heard that at least you didn’t suddenly appear out of nowhere in front of everyone and barge their lives. And your apartment is nice, father even left you out with some money and even altered the human memories that will live with you. And you just need to walk, I bet you rarely use your feet. Come on. You will be back in no time, what was our father intention on sending you out again?” Rapen tilts his head to get a better look of Xukun who is sipping his tea. The latter just shrugs his shoulder. Not really knowing what is the intention of his punishment. Maybe he will figure it out later, or maybe not.

Xukun doesn’t really want to think about it. And he is feeling bad, because he rants it out to his brother who has it worse. His brother is basically half, no one in both realm knows whom his brother’s family is except for him and his father. And they have to keep it as a secret because his of his father position in the realm. That’s why he himself rarely visits, fuck secrets. His brother has to endure the stares and all. His childhood was spent figuring out where to life as he wasn’t even welcome on heaven. Xukun reminisces bitterly at that, as he feels a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s better now, alright?” sometimes Xukun forget that because his brother is half, he is as powerful as both. Xukun smiles as he hugs his brother tightly, whispering a small promise that he will be back safely and finally going out of the house. Tomorrow, Xukun thinks.. will be hard for him.

 

 

\--

 

 

It has been two days since Xukun lives in this human realm and he is still familiarizing himself with everything. The first time he steps into this world, everything seemed so foreign to him – the buildings occupy most of the space in the world and he wondered where do the human even live? His eyes roamed around – it amazed him how human walk with their two feet to literally everywhere. _Aren’t they tired?_ Xukun is not used to this. He had wings, he flies to his destination. Walking seems like too much works for him. So he snapped his fingers, trying to use his power to have taxi ready for him. It did not work. Xukun laughed alone – who was he kidding? Obviously it wouldn’t work, he lost all of his power.

After about almost fifteen minutes waiting for taxi and half an hour ride, he arrived at the address written on a paper handed by his father, which he assumed would be a place for him. _Human do use their feet every time, don’t they?_ He sighed as he saw a staircase the moment he entered the building. At time like this, he regretted doing _that_ the most. He shouldn’t had bothered about that angel even though he was cute. He should had known better doing that would be resulting in this. It was not his father never warned him about that – in fact, that was all he heard from his father ever since he was a kid. Grunting, he climbed the stairs while babbling about how stupid human race was – could they do something about this tiring stairs?

Or maybe he was the stupid one.

Xukun saw a few people getting out from a door, the same people who walked into the same door at the lobby earlier. So, he made his way to the said door, just to see it was just some closed box – what was this box? Where were they coming from? Where they were going to? Xukun stood in front of the door, not sure what he should do with it

“Are you coming in or not?” a voice belonged to a tall guy inside the box asked him. Beside the said guy, stood another guy who was a few centimetres shorter than him, eyes fixed on him.

“Ah yes,” he entered the box and the door closed after the tall guy pressed some button. Xukun made a mental note on that. Ever since he came here, all he did was trying to memorize how human world functioned. This was the first time he ever used his brain this much – it hurts his head but he had to in order to survive. Later, Xukun found out that box is called elevator and human actually use it more frequently than the stairs. Human race is not that stupid after all.

The loud sound comes from the unit next to his snaps him out of his daydream. This isn’t the first time he heard the loud sound. He couldn’t sleep on the first night he spent here because the sound kept playing until late morning, probably dawn when it finally stopped. Xukun isn’t exactly sure if his ears are overly sensitive or the wall is so thin but he wishes he wouldn’t hear that sound anymore. He doesn’t want much – he just wants a peaceful life without anything interrupting his sleep. Now he lives in the human realm without any power, his body gets weak when he doesn’t get enough sleep. Human is really a weak creature.

Demon, Xukun thinks, aren’t that much difference from human in appearance, but they are definitely superior to human being. They were born with pretty face too, unlike what human portray them to be. Two days he is here, Xukun has watched enough tv shows to know what human claim demon to look like. Don’t human know demon was once an angel? They may be fallen angels but that doesn’t change the fact they were angels thus having a face as pretty as an angel. If anything, they only radiate a stronger and bolder aura than the one possessed by the angels. And demon is obviously a superior being – they have power and they are immortal. Nothing could kill them. They don’t eat too, though it’s not because they can’t eat  but simply because they do not. _And they definitely don’t feel hungry every few hours_ , Xukun mumbles as he feels his stomach growling, again.

He literally drags his feet to the kitchen, right hand opens the top cabinet taking one of the cup noodles arranged neatly in the cabinet. The amount of the cup noodles has decreased a lot – that is all he eats ever since he is here. He’s getting sick of that food too, but there is nothing he can do about that. Really. And that’s when he sees a cookbook on the island. Maybe he should try cooking and eat a real food for today. There are few cooking shows he watches, enough to make him recognize the cooking utensil mentioned in the book, so cooking wouldn’t be that hard, right? All he needs to do is follow everything written in the book.

That’s a bad idea, Xukun realizes as he panics seeing the fire on the pan. Did he do something wrong? Xukun walks back and forth not knowing what to do with the fire. What should he do? How the heck is supposed to put out the fire? He snaps his fingers, forgetting he has lost all of his power yet again. And what is this ringing sound? He looks around, searching for where the ringing sound comes from. It’s definitely from the kitchen. How does he turn off the ringing sound? Why everything suddenly turns into a mess?

“Wang Ziyi come help your poor fellow!” he screams helplessly at the thin air, as if his partner in crime would hear him, but he is desperate. There’s smoke too, did his father sends help right away? Did someone come from hell?

As if on cue, someone rings the bell and Xukun has never run that fast in his life. It couldn’t be Ziyi, right? He opens the door expectantly, just to be disappointed when instead of the said friend, the short boy from the elevator is standing in front of him. _Of course it is not Ziyi_.

“Your alarm went off – is everything okay?” the short boy asks, eyes trying to take a peek inside his house.

“I think there is a fire in the kitchen?” Xukun looks at the guy, who’s now staring at him with some expression Xukun can’t really explain. Is it something not serious in this world? Is he making a big deal out of something small? If not why is he looking at him like this? There are so many questions on his mind. Why is this world so complicated to understand?

“Oh my god, Chengcheng!” the short guy screams at his friend who is standing against the door frame – their own unit’s door – after a few seconds of silence and staring session between him and Xukun. “He _thinks_ there is a fire in his house. You call the firefighter, I’m going inside his house,” the guy barges into the house and Xukun left with no other choice but to follow him. “Is your fire sprinkler is not working?” he continues as he takes a container from the kitchen and runs towards the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” Xukun replies him with another question. He isn’t stupid not to know that the guys is trying to put the fire out, but he wants to avoid answering his question. What the heck is fire sprinkler? How is he supposed to answer that when he doesn’t even know anything about what he is talking right now.

“What do you mean?” comes a voice behind his back. Xukun turns around to see the Chengcheng guy earlier is standing behind him. “We’re trying to put the fire out – you’re lucky it’s not a big fire but if you wait for the firefighter, you might burn the whole building,” he takes the container filled with water from his friend and runs back to the kitchen.

“SHIT – FAN CHENGCHENG STOP!! YOU’RE MAKING THE FIRE -”, Xiao Gui is left breathless because the fire burns higher and it spreads wildly in the kitchen, he forgets to tell Chengcheng to cover the fire with wet towel. Not directly pouring the water into the stove. Startled, Chengcheng finally know he is wrong and saving his ass, he pushes Xukun and Xiao Gui out of Xukun’s apartment that is already filled with smoke.

The firefighter arrives fifteen minutes later which for Xukun, it’s a little bit late considering his entire kitchen is burnt. They try their best to put out the fire but it spreads rather quickly so they find the way out of his unit. It takes a few minutes but the firemen are able to put out the fire before too much damage is done to his apartment. According to the firemen, it is a miracle with that fire, Xukun hasn’t blown up the entire building yet.

“I don’t think you can really live here. Not until your apartment is fixed,” Chengcheng tells him once the firemen leave the apartment. Xukun eyes his apartment – Chengcheng is right. While there isn’t much damage at other rooms, the kitchen is definitely another story. He doesn’t think he can do anything in the kitchen for now. Not when the kitchen is completely burnt. “We do have one empty room right, Xiao Gui?” he asks the short friend, whom Xukun makes a mental note to remember his name.

“Yeah,” the Xiao Gui guy nods, “why not you live with us until everything is fixed?”

Xukun agrees with their suggestion after giving it a thought. Until everything is fixed, there isn’t anything he can do in here anyway. And they look like a decent and nice people. He’s sure they won’t bring any harm to him. Plus, he might as well make some friend in here if he doesn’t want to die alone because of boredom. But alas, Xukun loves making the wrong choice.

 


End file.
